Satisfaction
by thankthoseluckystars
Summary: A moment is enough.


**A/N: Hello guys. Long time, no see. I was pretty busy with the cliche college life and little bit of professional life but here I am. Although I only wrote this like an hour ago, and I just wanted to post it here. Anyway, I didn't have time to proofread properly so the mistakes are kind of still there. Thank you for your interest in this though!**

She has beautiful hair. I could run my fingers through them forever. And that's not an understatement. I'd really love that. If she'd let me. Maybe when she's not drunk anymore, that's better.

Her Graduation party is just two hours in, and she's plastered and unfortunately, passed out just a few minutes ago and started to treat my lap as her own pillow. She's not snoring, rather, she looks peaceful. The smell of alcohol is gravely evident though, not that I care, all I care is this moment.

I'd pick talking than this, to be honest. But she's no way close to sobriety so I went fine with this set-up inevitably. Any time with Chloe is worth it.

I would tell her story to everyone I meet. The girl who's perfect with everyone, and just, a girl who brightens every dim spot in you as a person. If you'd ask me the first friend I got when I started college, I'd say it's her. Even though she isn't, I would want that memory to stick with me and with everyone I know.

She breaths lowly and surely, and I'd never stop touching her hair, and fixing it so I'd still see her face. Her beautiful face, and in my mind, she's staring at me back and smiling, so dreamy and takes my breath away. But I'm here and she's drunk, I'm not one for alcohol but she is. We're different so much, and it's just a miracle she's one of the closest persons that gets me.

They say if you're willing to spend a quiet afternoon with a certain person, she or he is probably one of the most special persons in your lone life, and for me, it's Chloe. I would spend hours just being with her presence that brings out feelings I shouldn't feel for a friend.

She's Chloe, and I'm me. I'm sarcastic and fiery, and she's fun and free. I should be toxic to her, really. I have no idea why she picked me as a social material and know everything about me in just a mere couple of days, including my body. Not sexually, rather, just seeing me naked. And she's the first to do that outside Mom and Dad and probably my Nanny and she's just a friend, I didn't know what to call her then, since she's a friend, and she has broken every rule I have for someone I just met.

I don't trust her yet, and she pushed me to the idea of doing so. And I did due to her insistence and she has made me do everything not according to what I saw in my head and I enjoyed, I enjoyed it very much so. I'm sure she knows it, though I really tried hard to keep a stoic face in every boundary she's ever crossed like an outlaw. She's one for it, and that kind of friend existed, I realize, so I called her a friend of mine. Even though I'm not so sure.

Because feelings for a friend are supposed to be in control and purely empathic and organized and not confusing. I don't like any mention of something beyond my understanding because I was always that kind of person who wants to evaluate everything except my relationship with people, I'd like to keep that at bay. I don't want to think about how I'd keep this friend and that, and how people would act around me if did this and that. So I stuck to my shunning regimen.

Chloe's my friend. A friend I got from college. Someone who will have one for keeps. But I guess, I'm putting it out there if that happened. Though I wish. Everyone has their own conditions, and someone will have to challenge it, and if they won, expect something magical and worth pursuing.

"Don't stop," Chloe whispers, almost too silently, and I didn't realize I stopped caressing her. "Sorry," I said and continued on my loving work. And she still kept her head bowed through my lap.

"I could hear you thinking, you know" she says silently, and she looks up, and her face shines against the moon and her blue eyes sparkle like how they should- she's just gorgeous. And I am so lucky for being someone with her and not strangers. My "friend".

I smile at her because I didn't know how to react to her stare and my mind was dancing joyfully so a smile was inevitable for me. "Just sleep it off, Chloe" I said trying to dismiss her eyes and just continue with a peaceful night trying to lather her off with the effects of alcohol because no matter how much I wanted to talk and be funny and honest, we'd have just that drunk conversation, and I pick the one where I get to spend an intimate time with her. And this is the closest to it.

"Okay" she mumbles and rests her head again to my lap. I sighed heavily looking around for other drunk-filled hazes from people and I saw nobody. It's just Chloe and I in this deserted garden with rose and plants with unbeknownst names to me. And she's here and I'm here, it's dark and gloomy and she's peaceful.

And she leaves tomorrow. This last night of hers is something I'd never forget because there'll be barely any chances she'd be a seamless visitor with her new job. She would not be "Chloe, the Bella" anymore, she'd have new chances, and I'd still be staring at her all the time, proud and ready for a cheer.

I will not want to ruin this. She's going to have everything. I know she will. And I don't want jeopardize my chances of having to witness her do that. I couldn't ruin it. She's just a friend. A friend that'll forever has something left for me. She's precious. And I can't lose that and I won't.

I know me, and I know I'm not informed with the guidelines I need to have her the way I would want to, so I'm taking a safer road and just be like this. She's always been the initiator, and I follow through every rule she laid, and suddenly, my wall is down, and everything is out in the open for her to see. It seemed so perfect for her.

So I'm here, with her. Nothing matters, and she's peaceful, and I am with my ways- I couldn't ask for more, and I wouldn't. This is something for me and she has given it willingly or not, her last night here, with me.


End file.
